In response to the National Institutes of Health's Bridges to the Baccalaureate program announcement, we submit a revised proposal to cultivate a relationship between Southwest Texas State University (SWT) in San Marcos and San Antonio's Alamo Community College District. As a result of this relationship, the number students attaining their associate's degree at San Antonio College, St. Philip's College or Palo Alto College will double, that the students will be encouraged to continue their education by seeking their bachelor's degree in biology or chemistry at SWT. Our plan is to use a combined approach featuring a ten week research experience for faculty and students from Alamo Community Colleges; a science traineeship including a journal club-styled course for students at the respective community college campuses, a visiting lectureship delivered by SWT faculty to the students and faculty at the community colleges, field trips to area research institutions, and a workshop on applying to universities and for financial aid; and a ten-week summer research experience for students who successfully complete the science traineeship and desire to matriculate into an SWT bachelor of science program. Students will present their research results in SWT's Annual Biology Colloquium held each spring.